Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have increasingly become a primary means for customers to complete financial transactions. Typically, transaction cards are cast out of a plastic material, such as polycarbonate (PC) or polyvinyl chloride (PVC), using an injection molding process. The plastic card may then be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic strip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance.
Some transaction card providers are moving away from using magnetic stripe technology and now additionally or alternatively include more advanced transaction components attached to or embedded within a transaction card. For example, some transaction cards now include microchips (e.g., microchips based on the Europay, MasterCard, and Visa standard, also called “EMV chips”) that more securely and efficiently manage card and customer information. Some cards now include near field communication (NFC) and/or radio-frequency identification (RFID) components that can wirelessly communicate with outside devices (e.g., a point of sale device, mobile device, etc.). Additionally, some transaction card providers are moving away from traditional, rectangular shaped transaction cards. However, as transaction card designs become more complex, consumers have shown issues in identifying the appropriate orientation to swipe the magnetic stripe on the transaction card. Even when shape is used to create a visual identifier, some consumers have difficulty holding the card correctly. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the improvements of the present embodiments are provided.